Santino D'Antonio
Santino D'Antonio is the main antagonist of the 2017 film John Wick: Chapter 2 and a posthumous antagonist in John Wick: Parabellum. He is an Italian Mafia boss and the head of the D'Antonio Crime Family. He seeks to join the High Table by killing his sister and taking her seat. He was portrayed by . History Pre-''John Wick'' John Wick, to complete his "impossible task" assigned by Viggo Tarasov, which allowed him to retire and marry his deceased wife, Helen, asked Santino for help. As a form of contract, Santino swore John to a "Marker," an unbreakable promise symbolized by a "blood oath" medallion. ''John Wick: Chapter 2'' A few days after John came out of retirement to seek revenge on Viggo and Iosef, Santino decides to visit John Wick and presents the medallion to demand service from him. However, John refuses to honor the oath, claiming that he is retired. Santino leaves the house displeased, and opens the back of his truck, revealing a grenade launcher which he uses to destroy the house. John later decides to honor his oath, with some convincing from Winston, and goes to see Santino to find out what his mission for him is. Santino tasks him with assassinating his sister, Gianna D'Antonio, so he could take her spot at the High Table, a council of leaders of the world's most powerful criminal organizations. After John succeeds in his mission, Santino sends Ares, his personal (and mute) bodyguard, and several of his goons to kill John to tie up loose ends. However, John kills most of his men and escapes. Santino then tries to phone call John, but Wick refuses to listen. Santino then places a $7 million bounty on John Wick's head, prompting hitmen from all over the world to try and assassinate him. John fends off most of the assassins, but is wounded while doing so. He later finds out Santino's location at an art exhibit from the Bowery King. John goes to confront the Mafia boss while he is holding a party. Upon noticing John, Santino quickly flees while his henchmen fight the ex-hitman. Santino escapes into the "Reflections of the Soul" exhibit and mocks John, saying he has nothing left but revenge. While John heads into the exhibit to confront him, Ares arrives with several grunts. Although John manages to kill all of the grunts as well as Ares, Santino manages to escape. Santino flees to the Continental Hotel, knowing that John can't kill him there because the rules forbid it. While there, Santino demanded that Winston revoke John's membership to the Continental, but Winston refused as John had not broken any rules. When John arrives in search of Santino and confronts him as he is eating, Santino smugly makes it clear to John that he intends to remain in its sanctuary indefinitely, protected by the rules. However, despite Winston's warnings, John knows full well that even if he lets Santino live, he will still be hunted and then shoots and kills Santino in the Continental lounge much to the shock and dismay of Winston and everyone present. The next day. John meets Winston at the Bethesda Fountain. Winston informs him that as a direct result of Santino's death, Santino's contract is, per the High Table, doubled and offered globally. John is also declared "excommunicado" from the Continental as a consequence for killing Santino on organization grounds, losing access to the Continental's resources and privileges, almost certainly dooming him to a future of being actively hunted by assassins. However, Winston give John and his dog a 1-hour headstart to run, even giving John a Marker for future use. ''John Wick Chapter 3: Parabellum'' After his death, it was planned that his body was to be cremated by the furnace on the underground of the Continental Hotel that was used by Charlie and his cleaning crew to dispose bodies. Before that happens, The Adjudicator visits the Continental Hotel and examines his body, while discussing Winston's involvement with John, and how that will serve as a detriment. Gallery SantinoD1.PNG|Santino meets with John Wick. SantinoD2.PNG|Santino at his car. SantinoD3.PNG|Santino using a grenade launcher to destroy John Wick`s house. SantinoD4.PNG|Santino asking for a favor from John Wick. SantinoWJohn.PNG|Santino looking at John Wick when he arrives at the party. SantinoD6.PNG|Santino confronting Wick IMG_1758.PNG|Santino ordering his men. IMG_1759.PNG|Santino flees from John Wick. IMG_1762.PNG|Santino flees as his bodyguards rush in to stop john. SantinoJW2.jpg|Santino trying to shoot John Wick. AresAndSantino.PNG|Ares helping Santino escape from Wick. IMG_1764.PNG|Santino hides from John while taunting him. SantinoD7.PNG|Santino at the Continental IMG_1757.PNG|"Yeah Jonathan walk away" ~ Santino moments before being shot by John. SantinoDeath.PNG|Santino killed by a shot in the head from John Wick. Trivia *Even if John Wick never violated the rule of the Continental in not killing Santino, the result would be the same as Santino will just pour his money to make huge bounty on John's head forever. As the result, John decided to kill him was right choice since at least he could get his revenge. *It is indicated that both Winston and Charon despise him due to his action in hiring people to kill his sister as Winston coldly refuses his pledge to revoke Wick's membership and Charon simply ignores Wick when he knew fully well that Wick came to kill Santino. Navigation de:Santino D'Antonio Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Homicidal Category:Mobsters Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Usurper Category:Master of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Extortionists Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Weaklings